1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to semiconductor devices. More particularly, the invention relates to suspended gate transistors.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Suspended gate field effect transistors (FETs) are semiconductor devices that have a suspended, movable gate. If the gate is movable in the vertical direction, the device is referred to as vertically movable gate field effect transistors (VMGFETs). A VMGFET includes a suspended gate electrode, insulator and semiconductor composite structure. In current VMGFETs, metal or poly-silicon has been used as a gate material. The use of metal or polysilicon requires additional deposition and etching processes for the formation of the VMGFET. It is desirable to have more efficient and cost effective methods of making VMGFETs.